Silliness
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: Sinbad really was silly, when you got down to it


**This one...**

 **I have absolutely no excuse for whatsoever other than I didn't want to write something overly heavy, angsty, or just plain boring.**

 **So, this is supposed to be a super silly little drabble including Ja'far's sensitivity. I have something planned to upload soon, but it's gonna take a while before I am confident enough in it(AKA as soon as I go over it in editing-) to post it.**

 **Also,there's a little bit of a reference to one of my ALL-TIME favorite HCs for Ja'far here. If you can figure it out, you get a cookie!**

 **I do not own Magi.**

* * *

It had started as a joke.

That's all it was, really. Sinbad had just carefully snuck up behind Ja'far as his advisor was taking a very short break to calm himself down, and he had just poked Ja'far's sides, expecting him to yelp and possibly slap him, but at least Ja'far would be loosening up a bit. What he didn't expect was what happened.

He expected the loud yelp, but he didn't expect Ja'far to start _giggling_ as he turned and pulled out his knives before realizing who it was and wrapping them back up, attempting to stop from smiling. "Sin, what was that for?" He asked, blushing ferociously, making his silver hair and freckles stand out even more.

"To get you to loosen up, Ja'far!" Sinbad grinned, "But it seems I've found out something very interesting instead~" The tone of his voice could almost be described as a purr; the glint in his golden eyes something that was deceivingly mischievous. Ja'far knew that look would only end badly for him. He carefully put his hands up and laughed nervously, his anxiety that Sinbad was actually going to exploit his sensitivity.

"Sin… Calm down, okay? Let's just get back to work and- Eeek!" He yelped slightly, well, more like squeaked, when Sinbad poked his sides again, before he started to tickle his general, and Ja'far bust out laughing. Sinbad grinned more and wrapped one arm around Ja'far and turned him around so he was facing away from him, then pulled him against his own chest and pinned him there with one arm, while his other hand started tickling Ja'far again, this time on his stomach instead of his sides.

The laughs and giggles he heard from Ja'far were music to his ears, even amongst weak protests and squirming. He loved to listen to Ja'far laugh, and he started laughing along with him, though purely from the joy of hearing Ja'far's laughter. It was a rarity, so he continued to tickle Ja'far.

Ja'far, however, was a bit of a different story. He couldn't stop laughing! But, ohh… Now his sides were starting to hurt, and it was getting a bit hard to breathe. Sure, he knew he was sensitive, but seriously? He should be able to keep himself together better than this!

He let out a small groan amongst his laughter, and Sinbad paused for a moment in his tickling, looking at Ja'far worriedly. "You okay?" His worry was evident in his voice, and his eyes looked down at Ja'far in a caring manner as the younger of the two took a moment to regain his breath.

"Sin- I'm fine now… Let me go!" Ja'far huffed slightly, his face flushed after all the embarrassment and laughing.

"Now why should I do that?" Sinbad chuckled slightly, kissing the top of Ja'far's head lightly. He could tell that was enough tickling Ja'far for now, but that didn't mean he couldn't hold him for a little while.

"Because, Sin! There's wo—" Ja'far was cut off by a loud bell, and he frantically looked at the window, and he was horrified at what he saw. The sun was starting to set, and the bell that tolled at sunset marked the end of the work day. Sinbad had kept him busy, first with annoying him, then with making Ja'far chase him across the castle, and now the damn tickling! There hardly had been any work done!

Ja'far glared at Sinbad, green eyes turning gray with his anger.

"Sin! You planned this, didn't you?!" Ja'far nearly growled, his face a bright red with his rising anger.

"Honestly? No. But you did need a day off, and now you've basically had one. So, come on, let me hold you for a little while? Then we'll go to dinner, and we'll see what happens after that~" Sinbad said, his voice soft, but light.

"Sin, not tonight! We both have busy days tomorrow and can't afford to have me sore from sexual activities with my king!"

"Who said anything about you being sore? I was maybe thinking of exploiting this a little more~" As he said this, Sinbad traced his hand lightly over Ja'far's sides, where he could get to anyway with the black and gold belt.

"Ah-! Sin, stop it!" Ja'far exclaimed, squirming and trying to get Sinbad to stop.

"Okay, okay-! I was joking, I promise!" Sinbad's arms moved to encircle Ja'far's waist and hold the other close, and Ja'far grumbled a bit about the fact that he was ticklish.

"Anyway, come on. Let's go get some dinner."

* * *

That night, once Ja'far and Sinbad had curled up with one another in bed, both fully clothed at this point mind you, perverts, Sinbad wrapped his arms around Ja'far again, hearing Ja'far sleepily mumble a goodnight to him, and he smiled slightly, even if he didn't feel a bit tired.

So, what else is there to do?

He poked Ja'far slightly, murmuring something that I won't dare repeat, and Ja'far opened his eyes only to glare at him. "Seriously, Sin…?"

"If you can." Sinbad smirked at Ja'far, who he knew would be fully awake soon enough. Ja'far groaned slightly, but smiled up at him in acceptance of the challenge.

And do you know what they did next?

They wrestled of course!


End file.
